A 2-acylindoline, a spirolactone, and the like have been known as an intermediate or the like used when producing a physiologically active substance, a drug, an agricultural chemical, a cosmetic preparation, or the like. An optically active compound may be used from the viewpoint of the effects of the end product and the like.
A method for producing an indoline derivative is disclosed in, for example, Non-patent Documents 1 to 5.
Non-patent Document 1 discloses a method that subjects an optically active amino acid derivative to an intramolecular coupling (amination) reaction using a transition metal catalyst.

Non-patent Document 2 discloses a method that subjects a glycine ester to asymmetric alkylation using a chiral phase transfer catalyst, and then effects an intramolecular free radical cyclization reaction.

Non-patent Document 3 discloses a method that subjects an alkenyl N-tosylanilide to an aza-Wacker oxidative cyclization reaction using a chiral palladium complex as a catalyst.

Non-patent Document 4 discloses a method that subjects N-sulfonylanilide allyl alcohol to a dehydration cyclization reaction using a chiral mercury complex as a catalyst.

Non-patent Document 5 discloses a method that subjects an anilide unsaturated aldehyde to an aza-Michael reaction using an optically active amine as a catalyst.

A method for producing a spirolactone is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, Non-patent Document 6 and the like.
Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 6 disclose a method that produces an optically active spirolactone compound in a solvent (e.g., chloroform) using a hypervalent iodine compound having a chiral spirobiindane skeleton as an oxidizing agent. Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 6 also disclose a method that produces an optically active spirolactone compound by subjecting 1-naphthol to a catalytic enantioselective aromatization oxidation reaction in the presence of a hypervalent iodine compound prepared from a hypervalent iodine compound precursor and meta-chloroperbenzoic acid (m-CPBA).

Non-patent Document 7 discloses a method that produces an optically active spirolactone compound by subjecting 1-naphthol to a catalytic enantioselective aromatization oxidation reaction in the presence of a hypervalent iodine compound prepared from an optically active iodine compound (obtained from 2,6-dihydroxyiodobenzene using lactic acid as a chiral source) and meta-chloroperbenzoic acid (m-CPBA).
